


Sex Talk

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Holiday, Inspired by pictures of Erik in training, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of transfers, Phone Sex, Separation, Training, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco is on holiday while Erik goes back to training. Maybe the training pictures of Erik put ideas into Marco's head?





	Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> I wanted to write you something as a very small thank you for everything, including for the wonderful fic you wrote me. You know that time is very limited right now, but I had this idea for a mini-fic so just wrote it down!

Erik had just gone to bed, hoping to get an early night. He was back in training after a whole year out injured and it felt good. He was in the best shape of his life, even if he said so himself. He didn’t know where he’d end up, if he’d stay in Dortmund or have to transfer to another team. But right now he was being relaxed about everything and just trying to enjoy doing what he loved every day, fulfilling the dream he’d had ever since he was a little boy. And maybe, just maybe it would pay off.

He knew that he had to put his career first and, if he was going, it would be better to move quickly. But a bit of him hoped that he would still be here when Marco came back, that they would get to train and maybe even play together once more. They’d spoken of course, but he hadn’t seen Marco since he’d left for the Germany training camp back at the end of May. Neither of them had expected Marco to be home from Russia so quickly, even if that seemed a little presumptuous in hindsight, and he’d still been on holiday when the German team flew back.

They’d always known that they couldn’t holiday together this year as Erik needed to start training again and Marco had to recuperate after the World Cup. And of course Erik had understood why Marco couldn’t stay in Dortmund, why he had to get away where he could relax undisturbed away from the media and the cameras.

His phone buzzed.

_Are you awake?_

_I am now._

Then his phone vibrated. Someone was calling him. It was Marco.

‘This phone call must be costing you a fortune;’ Erik said the first thing that came into his head.

‘Have you seen the reports of what my new contract is worth?’ Marco giggled loudly in his ear all the way from the Caribbean. ‘I can afford it. And anyway, I take time out from my island paradise to call my boyfriend and that’s all you can say!’

Erik snuggled down against the pillows, his phone in his hand. It was early evening where Marco was. ‘I suppose you’re lounging about half-naked somewhere by the pool.’

‘Of course. If you switch to Facetime, I’ll let you see!’

‘You or the view?’ snorted Erik.

‘Both of course!’

It wasn’t that late here in Germany yet and Erik was missing Marco, so he agreed readily. He was rewarded with a panorama of the view over the swimming pool to the tropical beach beyond. But then the view got even better as Marco let his camera phone linger on his own body. Erik instinctively licked his lips at the sight of that pale, elegant, toned body. And Marco was wearing those tight, red, very short shorts that Erik loved so much.

‘You put on those shorts just to be able to seduce me via video chat, didn’t you?’ he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

‘Caught red handed. You know me all too well.’ Marco didn’t sound one bit apologetic. ‘And you started it.’

‘Me!’ Erik squeaked indignantly.

‘Yes! You! I had to check out how training was going, seeing how the team looked this season. And there was me trying to be all responsible and what did I keep seeing to distract me? Pictures of you looking incredibly sexy.’ Marco’s voice had dropped to a low, seductive purr. ‘You on the treadmill, bare chested with those luscious nipples on display. Wiping your face with your training shirt, showing off those delicious abs for the whole world to see. You in training, all gorgeous muscles. You really have grown up nicely, Erik. All that muscle mass you put on in Munich, your biceps … chest … thighs … well it just makes me incredibly hot and horny.’

Erik was a bit hot by now as well. And something was definitely stirring in his briefs under the bedcovers in response to Marco’s words. ‘I was just doing my job,’ he protested weakly.

‘Of course you were,’ Marco purred, ‘and now, will you let me see you? I want to see if you really are as mouth-watering as you look in the photos.’

Erik hesitated. If he pulled back the covers, then Marco would see what kind of state he was in. ‘Well … it’s just … well … um … ’

‘You’re aroused? I’d be disappointed if you weren’t after me talking dirty to you like that.’ Marco panned his phone camera down his body again to where his other hand was cupped round what was obviously a very visible bulge in his shorts.

Erik laughed, pushing back the covers to reveal his naked chest and the bulge tenting his briefs, drawing his knees up and displaying himself so that Marco could see absolutely everything. And Marco obviously liked what he saw as was evident from the low groan that he let out.

‘Every bit as tempting as the pictures suggested. But maybe you are still wearing a bit too much clothing?’ Marco asked suggestively.

‘If you join me … ’

It was actually quite difficult to wriggle out of his underwear using only one hand and trying to hold his phone at the same time, especially when Marco was doing a similar erotic striptease. Luckily Marco seemed to like his wriggling.

Erik instinctively licked his lips as he saw Marco’s gorgeous cock bouncing free in all its glory. And of course Marco noticed.

‘Let’s try and take this very slowly, Erik, Make it last as long as we can. And you can tell me exactly what you’d be doing to me if you were here.’

He settled himself back against the pillows, legs spread open. He stroked over the skin of his inner thighs while he told Marco exactly how he would lick and tease him with his tongue, how he would bury his face in his groin to inhale his intoxicating musk.

Marco was moaning hard, his hand mirroring what Erik was describing doing to him with his mouth and tongue.

Erik was used to seeing to his own needs, he was a normal young man with healthy appetites who spent more time away from his partner than he would have liked. But there was something incredibly intimate and arousing about sharing this with Marco like this. The distance between them was liberating in a way, even though he longed to feel Marco hard against him, bare skin against bare skin.

His hand slid up to caress himself behind his balls, cupping them in his hand and very gently massaging them. He told Marco how he would lick him on the soft skin between his legs, stimulating his prostate from outside before taking his balls in his mouth and sucking on them. He could hear Marco’s groans of pleasure and see the pearly drops of fluid leaking from his cock and running down the tip. So he told Marco exactly how he would lick up and down his shaft, using just enough pressure to drive him out of his mind but not make him come.

He was stroking himself by now, resisting the temptation to chase his orgasm, wanting to prolong the moment. The heat was gathering in his groin, tingling pleasantly as he let his climax build. Marco was doing the same and they matched the pace of their movements as closely as they could.

They were getting closer, he could hear how Marco’s breathing was becoming more ragged. So he teased the head of his cock with his thumb while he described exactly how he would lap up every delicious drop leaking out of his lover before taking him into his mouth.

Marco whimpered and Erik could hear that he was working his cock harder now, desperately needing his release.

‘Phone … down … concentrate … ’ Marco grunted.

Erik put his phone down beside him, making sure that Marco could hear every sound he made as he came, every gasp and moan, the load cry of ‘Marco’ as he spilled all over his hand.

He lay there boneless and relaxed on the bed, luxuriating in the aftermath of his powerful climax. Marco was obviously in exactly the same state, letting out soft little contented moans.

Finally Erik wiped his hand on his discarded briefs, picking up his phone to see the smug satisfied grin on Marco’s face.

‘That was pretty awesome. Well more like totally awesome!’

‘It was,’ agreed Marco. ‘And always remember, even if you have to move somewhere else for your career, we’ll always be there for each other. And phone sex can be really, really hot as we just found out.’

There was a sudden lump in Erik’s throat. ‘Thank you … for understanding.’

‘I understand better than most. I might be the golden boy now, the one who stayed, one of the highest paid players in the Bundesliga, but there was a time I had to leave, to say goodbye for the sake of my career. I was lucky, I got the chance to come back. But I didn’t know that when I made the decision to leave Dortmund. And now, why don’t you tell me all about how things are going in training before you go to sleep?’

Erik smiled. He pulled the covers over himself, burrowing into the pillows, getting ready to tell Marco everything that had happened over the past few days.


End file.
